


Sharing Season

by fs_hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically only softness, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Yuta in Johnny's sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_hyuck/pseuds/fs_hyuck
Summary: Johnny notices how his sweaters keep disappearing out of his closet.Yuta makes up something about Sharing Season





	Sharing Season

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Inspired by Yuta sometimes wearing oversized shirts/sweaters that it looks like he stole them out of Johnny's closet. Enjoy!

The first thing Johnny woke up to was the sound of his alarm, he groaned as he reached over to shut it off. Before he could turn around in his bed and snooze away a couple more minutes his door was thrown open.

 

“Wake up!!” A loud Canadian boy yelled as he jumped on top of Johnny. 

 

“Why, Mark?!” Johnny groaned out as the boy had landed onto his stomach, it pained the older and he was already not ready to deal with this day.

 

“Because you gotta wake up!” Mark said cheery, “Taeyong said that we were going somewhere.” 

 

“Right.” Johnny said to himself, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Mark was still standing at the edge of Johnny's bed. “What do you want, kid?” He asked when he saw the smile on Mark’s face, “I’m already awake.”

 

“Nothing!” Mark said before he turned around and basically ran out of the room. After a few seconds, he could hear both Mark and Donghyuck laugh.

 

Johnny rolled his eyes while a smile crept upon his face, “Children.” Johnny got out of bed and went to his closet, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Opening one of the drawers and proceeded to grab socks and underwear, he put the clothes down and grabbed his sweatpants that were laid over the back of his chair. He put them on temporarily for the walk between his shared bedroom and the bathroom.

 

He turned around when he heard a small gasp, his gaze met Yuta’s who had walked into the room probably to make sure Johnny was actually out of bed. The male put his hands over his eyes and turned around, blindly walking out of the room, Johnny chuckled when he just caught a glimpse of the blush that was painted over Yuta's cheeks, before he was completely out of sight. Johnny grabbed his stuff again and walked into the bathroom, where he washed up and threw his other clothes into the laundry basket. 

 

With his new set of clothes on he went back to his room, he moved to the desk that was filled with little boxes and had a mirror above it, he rummaged through one box that was his and found the earrings he wanted to wear. It was a black dangly cross that Yuta let him borrow and a simple black stud to finish the look. When he looked closer into the mirror he saw that the door of his closet was open.

 

He turned around to look at it again, seeing that it wasn't his imagination. “I swear I closed it before I left the room.” Johnny muttered to himself before he walked over to it and closed the doors again.

 

“Johnny!!” His name was yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I am coming!” He yelled back, brushing the comb through his hair one more time and not forgetting to put on his glasses. He rushed downstairs and met the three boys in the living room. “Alright, let’s go!”

 

“Family trip!” Donghyuck shouted as he dragged Mark out of the door, Taeyong shook his head and went after them, Johnny was about to follow when he saw Taeil and Sicheng waiting on the couch. “Who are you guys waiting for?”

 

“Yuta.” They both said in union, Johnny nodded his head wanting to say something but he was dragged out by Mark and Donghyuck, both whining that he was taking too long. He only caught a glimpse of Yuta coming downstairs, wearing something oversized and blue. Then he was completely dragged out and the boy was out of his sight.

 

The four of them went to the arcade and also went out to eat lunch, after that they met up with the other three and went to a bowling alley, Doyoung and Jaehyun couldn’t join them because they were hanging out with the others. 

 

Johnny’s gaze was on Yuta for most of the time, there was something about the way Yuta was dressed that had Johnny question multiple things.  _ Why did the sweater look so familiar? Who allowed him to wear those black ripped jeans? And why does he look extra small with the way he is dressed? _

 

Johnny tried and tried to talk to Yuta, but the shorter male kept avoiding him and Johnny didn’t know why. The next couple of days every time Johnny wants to wear a sweater he can’t find the one he wants to wear, it is like they kept disappearing. He asked Taeyong if they were accidentally lost in the laundry or if they were put in someone else's closet, but the male did not know about any of it.

 

Yuta has talked to Johnny and they also went out a couple of times, Johnny called them cute little dates but Yuta always tried to deny it when they spoke about it. Johnny was putting his best efforts in showing Yuta his feelings but he was never sure about the other’s feelings about him. But everything changed when Johnny walked into Yuta’s shared room, the boy looking through a pile of fabric.

 

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked leaning on the doorway frame, Yuta turned around shocked, two sweaters in his hands. “Are those mine?” Johnny asked as he walked closer to Yuta, who hasn’t moved a single muscle. Johnny took one of the sweaters out of Yuta’s hand and tried to find the tag with his name on it, once he found it he looked back at the thief that stole his favorite sweaters. Yuta was hiding his face in the other sweater that was in his hands, Johnny chuckled and tried to take away that sweater too.

 

“Oh, we have a blushing boy!” Johnny joked as he saw how red Yuta’s cheeks were and the way they deepened in color when Johnny was so close to his face, Yuta pushed Johnny’s face away when he didn’t stop grinning so stupidly.

 

“Stop!” Yuta whined, but Johnny didn’t stop.

He pulled Yuta closer by the waist and Yuta tried everything to avoid Johnny’s face being so close to his, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

 

“I’ll stop once you tell me why you’ve been stealing my sweaters.”

 

“Because they are comfy and it is sharing season.” Yuta blurted out in sheer panic as Johnny just grinned, “Sharing season, huh?”

 

“Yes.” Yuta had his eyes closed and leaned so far away from Johnny that his back was starting to hurt.

 

“Well, what do I get in return?” Johnny asked bluntly.

 

“What?” Yuta opened his eyes and straightened up a little bit more to ease the pain in his back, “What you get in return?”

 

“Yes!” Johnny finally let go of Yuta’s waist, “You said it is sharing season, I am sharing my sweaters but what are you sharing with me?”

 

Yuta looked at Johnny with eyes wide not knowing what to say, his heart gave him the answer and before his brain could process what was happening he let the words pass his lips. “My hugs?”

 

This time it was Johnny’s turn to be taken aback, “What?”

 

“My hugs. I’ll give you hugs, cuddles and maybe kisses in exchange for your sweaters.”

 

“Kisses, huh?” 

 

“On the cheek!” Yuta panicked yet again when Johnny looked at him while smirking, “Unless-” Yuta began but he cut himself off.

 

“Unless what?”

 

“Nothing!” Yuta squeaked out before he ran passed Johnny out of the room, Johnny was left chuckling by himself.

 

In the next few days whenever Johnny felt worn out from practice or performances, he would always go to Yuta and whine about getting his hugs. Some days Yuta would be wearing one of Johnny’s sweaters in their dorm, one time he wore one in public and the fans began to ask questions. But they just brushed it off as a mere sharing clothing.

 

“Yuta!” Johnny shouted as he came into the dormitory, he just came back from NCT Night Night together with Jaehyun, he was drained of all his energy but he wanted nothing more than cuddles. 

 

“He is up in his room.” Taeyong yawned as he walked from the kitchen into the living room with a cup of coffee. “He was tired, so he may be sleeping already.” Taeyong put his cup down on the table and sat down next to a sleepy Donghyuck. “Also, Jaehyun. Please take him to his bed.”

 

Jaehyun nodded as he put his bag down next to the couch and Johnny watched as he lifted up Donghyuck bridal style, Donghyuck whined about wanting to stay with Taeyong because they were watching a movie but the older ones knew it was time for Donghyuck to sleep in his bed. Both Johnny and Jaehyun walked up the stairs, they said goodnight to each other as Jaehyun walked into his shared room with Donghyuck. 

 

Johnny walked a little further and saw that the door to Yuta’s room was still open, he sneaked through the room and went to Yuta’s bed, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness but he saw nothing laying in the bed in front of him. He sighed as he went back to his room, he still needed to change into his pajamas if he was going to sleep. 

 

He entered his room and switched the lights on, Taeyong was still downstairs so his room would be empty, only a groan caught Johnny off guard.

 

“Now why would you do that?”

 

“Yuta?”

 

“Yeah?” The said male turned around in the bed he was laying in.

 

“Why are you in my bed?”

 

“I figured that after today, like all the practice and your radio job, you would want cuddles, so here I am.” Yuta sat up and explained why he was there while Johnny was putting on his pajamas. 

 

“I see you are wearing one of my sweaters again.” Johnny chuckled as Yuta tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes with his sweater paws. It was Johnny’s favorite sweater, it was a beige colored sweater, it went over Yuta’s hands that is how big it was on him.

 

Johnny walked over to the bed not before turning the lights off, he crawled in and pulled Yuta into a hug. Both of them sighed happily, feeling the most comfortable in each other's arms. It has been some time since they started this sharing deal, both in it for their heart’s desire, sadly both of them were too afraid to say it to the other.

 

Until finally, Yuta builds the courage to say those unspoken words out loud, “I love you, Johnny.”

 

And without any hesitation, Johnny said it back, “I love you too, Yuta.” 

 

He held the boy closer and he kissed Yuta’s forehead, “If you love me, can I be the big spoon then?” Yuta asked him while running his hand through Johnny’s hair, Johnny being absolutely lovesick agreed and turned around. Yuta cheered in joy and draped his arm over Johnny’s waist and Johnny intertwined their hands, Yuta kissed Johnny’s cheek before he rested his head against Johnny’s shoulder.

 

It didn’t take long for both of them to drift off to sleep, knowing that their dream finally has become a reality, all because of Yuta’s stupid made up sharing season.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to talk or ask questions or share ideas you can find me on twitter and on cc. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/risingsun_xuxi)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnnyluvr420)


End file.
